


The Surrender of Two

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub/sub, M/M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Spanking, sub!Chin, sub!Steve, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dom's work is never done, with one sub in need of discipline and the other in need of reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surrender of Two

Danny walked into the house a little over an hour late having stayed at HQ to finish off some paperwork. Chin was walking from one room to another and paused, giving him a 'welcome home' smile as Danny put his briefcase down.

"Hey," Danny smiled in return.

"Hi," Chin replied, "Thought you were finishing earlier tonight, you said you'd be right home when we left."

"I know, I'm sorry," Danny apologised as he drew nearer and pressed a kiss to his lips. He'd promised both his pets some much needed time together. "Don't worry, we'll still play. Where's Steve?"

"In the playroom," Chin informed him.

Danny mused on the answer for a moment, glancing in the direction of the playroom before giving a small shake of his head. "Anything for supper?"

"It's in the oven keeping warm," Chin replied as they headed towards the kitchen. "You want a beer or anything?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "I'll just have a bite to eat before I join you. Have you both had something?"

"Yeah," Chin nodded.

"Okay you can go wait in the playroom too," Danny ordered as he opened the oven and sniffed happily at the flavor on the air. "I want you both naked when I get in there. Get Steve's ball gag on him and I want both of you ready with your cuffs on."

"He in a lot of trouble Danny?" Chin asked warily. Of the pets he's the more sensitive when it comes to punishment, neither caring to receive it or see it given out. He always seemed to take it personally, even if it wasn't him receiving punishment. Danny understood and set the plate from the oven onto the top of the stove before looking over at him with an understanding look.

"Yes and no," Danny assured him. "The governor is pissed, again, and Steve needs to be reminded to adhere to his restrictions. You both know the rules and they don't bend no matter how far you push them. He knows he's done wrong, that's why he's in there already. But you could try telling him I'd far more enjoy being greeted by both of you when I get home rather than have one of you hiding away."

"I think he's in there to try and show you he isn't resisting punishment," Chin offered as explanation.

"I know," Danny agreed. "I get it, I even appreciate it a little. But I'd still rather my first time seeing him when I get home not be in the playroom being readied for punishment. Go on, go, I won't be long."

Chin sighed and turned, Danny reaching out to pinch his ass playfully as he walked away. Sitting down, Danny gave himself some much needed rest and sustinence. If he was honest with himself he'd prefer to be eating and then crashing out on the couch for an hour or so rather than what the evening has in store for the three of them. He could easily put things off until tomorrow but it would only cause more stress for Steve and it wasn't fair to any of them. Still, he made his pets wait until his supper had somewhat settled and the dark coffee he'd been drinking perked up his senses a little before he joined them.

With a slight reluctance he made his way to the playroom, set in the back of the house. A large sized room, walls pannelled in dark mahogany, a deep blood red carpet that bounced under the feet it was so thick. Equipment adorned the walls or was set up on the floor for his use.

Steve and Chin waited in their positions on the floor as he opened the door. Naked, kneeling, backs ramrod straight, heads bowed, hands clasped gently behind them.

"Evening pets," Danny greeted them as he closed the door.

"Evening Master," Chin's quiet , reverential tone drifted in reply to him.

Danny went to them, bending down to lift Chin's face to his, fingers just under his jaw and pressing a gentle kiss to his brow. He moved over to Steve, repeating the same motion and pleased to see his ball gag was in place, lips stretched out over it, preventing him the privelege of greeting his Master with words. Danny pressed a kiss to his brow also, not willing to deprive his pet of too many luxuries. Steve couldn't meet his eyes and Danny stroked his fingers down over his cheek and onto his throat, devoid of it's collar. Danny had taken it from him in the haze of anger toward Steve that morning after the difficult call with the Govenor and Steve's throat trembled lightly under his touch before he pulled away and stood again, deciding how events would emerge that evening.

He'd been advised on many occasions how to deal with Steve which always made him bristle with irritation. The Govenor had given him an earful on keeping his pets under a tighter reign. Both Steve and Chin were capable and successful as part of the task force, but it was Danny who had to answer to the Governor if they crossed the line and Steve seemed to enjoy pushing where the line lay. Steve was an expert in his field and had worked hard to get to where he was, but that didn't change the fact he had rules to abide by. Danny couldn't count the number of times he's been 'advised' on how to deal with Steve, from the absurd; the Govenor has suggested he wash his hands of McGarrett and return him into the Navy's hands, to the cruel; it seemed ignoring subs was the current norm and but Danny hadn't ever agreed with such punishment. It was a form of neglect in his eyes and he wouldn't allow Steve or Chin to suffer such feelings.

Depriving Steve of priveleges was a much more effective way of punishment and usually reigned him in again. Danny had learned Steve's act first, think later attitude was in his nature and to break him from it would alter his personality. Many other Doms saw it as a weakness on Danny's part that he hadn't broken Steve of his more wayward nature, but Danny wouldn't have Steve any other way. The Navy hadn't been able to break him of it, probably in a way encouraged it from a professional standpoint. It also irritated him that people saw Chin as the usual meek and mild submissive, when in fact there were layers to his pet nobody on the outside ever saw. Meek and mild weren't words Danny would ever use to decribe him.

He looked at his two pets, two very opposite people who kept him on his toes every day. He'd not trade either of them in for an easier life, no matter the chaos they could both create in their own ways. Looking about the room he stepped back from his subs and decided on a course of action for the night ahead.

"Steve, over to the horse," he ordered sternly. He watched Steve move to stand but stopped him before he could get to his feet with a cutting remark. "Did I give permission for you to rise?"

Steve slumped down, giving a small shake of his head as it bent in subservience. Leaning forward instead he crawled on hands and knees away from his Master to the other side of the room. Danny watched him a moment before looking down at Chin and turning to a lighter tone.

"Chin, you may stand," he said, waiting for his pet to rise lightly onto his feet in one fluid motion. Danny drew closer, running a hand over his torso with a gentle touch and taking his hand he mused aloud with a promise. "A treat for you tonight hmm pet."

Pulling Chin over to a spot on the opposite side of the room to Steve he bid him to stand with his legs apart under some hanging chains from the ceiling.

"Arms up," Danny smiled at him, Chin lifting his arms obediently and watching Danny intently. Danny secured his wrists to the hanging chains before trailing his hands down over Chin's arms and around his back, stepping forward to press his body against his pets. Chin didn't resist, pressing against Danny and dropping his head back as Danny's tongue licked against his neck where his leather collar met the skin. Danny indulged in the feel of his pets waiting, wanting body, hands sliding down his spine, over the curve of his ass, squeezing into the firm flesh there. There would be plenty of time to indulge further but he pulled away, he had more preparations to set in place for both his pets.

Chin looked dissapointed as he stepped aside and Danny smiled lightly before looking over at Steve to check he'd positioned himself over the horse. Going to the store cupboard of the room Danny took out a few items he'd be using. Taking out a spreader bar he returned to Chin and caused him to further widen his stance before attaching it. At the wall he took up the slack of the chains Chin was held by and pulled on them, watching carefully as Chin's body stretched to accomodate the change, feet rising with the stretch to keep him just off balance. Tying off the excess he observed his pet a moment, enjoying the view as Chin tried to find the most comfortable point of the position to rest in. With a hint of amusement Danny neared him and gave him a soft push to take him off balance and left him to struggle for the moment as he went to attend Steve.

Steve was bent over the horse obediently, fingers gripping the legs, feet spread apart. Danny knew many Masters and Mistresses who tied their pets down when being punished but Danny had always encouraged Chin and Steve to accept their punishment without restraint, no matter how harsh and painful it could be. Danny ran his palms over Steve's ass, kneading the flesh which would soon be a smattering of pinks and reds and striped with lines of his switch. Steve was tense and Danny tried to relax him with soft touches and a gentle hushing as he ran his hands over his pets body.

"You know why you're to be punished Steve," Danny said gently to him as he pulled away to set in place some equipment. "Relax, accept it and learn from it. Take it well and remind me how good you can be."

He set up fixtures by the horse, two sprung wooden arms on either side of the horse on which he attached soft, velvet covered paddles to warm the skin first. Flicking a switch to start them off he watched as one sprang forward to bring the paddle against the top of Steve's ass, as it slowly pulled back the other snapped forward to bring a paddle against the bottom of his ass. Happy with the rhythm of the two arms, Danny left Steve to endure the beginning of his punishment and returned to the cupboard to begin the fun with his other pet.

Chin had managed to steady himself again but his breathing had hitched a little with the strain and he studiously watched as Danny approached, setting some items onto a small table nearby for easy access. Danny picked up a blindfold and gave him a fleeting smile before he placed it on him, negating Chin's chances to know what else was in store for him. Danny enjoyed keeping his pets in suspense in more ways than one.

"No gag tonight pet," Danny explained with a gentle tone. "I want to hear you, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Chin replied quietly. It gave him a little idea of what was in store, something that would have him moaning and perhaps even begging for more.

Danny walked around his pet, a hand trailing over his skin. Pausing behind him he pulled him back a little to press up against him, feeling Chin's breath hasten from the strain on his body. Danny ran his hands up Chin's torso and chest, fingers and thumbs latching onto his pets nipples and rolling them firmly. As he played with his pet he looked over at the view of his other subs ass becoming a soft pink complexion from the paddles. Steve didn't shift or moan but Danny could see the tension in his body, the resistance that lingered even in the beginnings of punishment. Steve would eventually accept it as Danny needed him too, Danny would wait for the moment Steve's resistance broke and enjoy the surrender of his body to his Master's control.

A small moan from Chin, light and proof of his enjoyment drew his attention back to him. Smiling, Danny pressed his mouth to Chin's shoulder, feeling the tension of muscles from the angle of his raised arms. Chin was slightly resistant also as they started to play but again, he'd surrender under his Master's careful touch.

"That feel good pet?" Danny asked him as he twisted his nipples once more.

"Yes Master," Chin replied with a breathy moan once more.

Happy with the firm nubs he'd teased Chin's nipples too, Danny drew away again and gave him another slight push. Chin swayed from the touch and again struggled to keep himself centered as Danny went to the table and took up a pair of tweezer nipple clamps. Steadying his sub with a hand for a moment he pressed his mouth to one of the hardened nubs, licking and sucking on it gently before pulling back and placing a clamp over the nub. Chin's chest became taught as he tried to process the sharp pain, Danny turning his attention to the other nipple, licking and sucking in similar fashion. He paused before he placed on the clamp, listening to the sharp inhale of breath as Chin dealt with the sensations.

"Mmm that's it pet," Danny encouraged as Chin let out a small moan with his breath. Flicking a finger over a clamp he watch Chin jerk softly and try to breathe through the small sparks of pain Danny created. Danny smiled, his pet still resisting for now. Chin had yet to thank him so far for his treatment.

Standing back Danny admired the view as Chin rested somewhat into a stance, head thrown back as he concentrated. Danny left him to wait as he returned to check on Steve's progress. His ass was a soft shade of pink, the velvet covered paddles doing little but warming the skin for further treatment. Danny stopped the arms and ran a hand over Steve's ass, feeling the haze of heat before he removed the velvet paddles for a pair of soft leather ones. Starting off the arms again he watched as the lower snapped forward first and Steve jump slightly from the new sensation. Lying a hand on his pets back Danny calmed him gently, Steve was still tense and Danny wondered how long he would resist before giving in. The paddles created a background noise, 'slap slap slap' of the leather on skin and Danny looked over at Chin who waited patiently for more.

Taking up a red suede flogger Danny returned quietly to him, positioning himself just to the side of him and lifting his arm he gently brought the soft tails against Chin's back. Chin's body jerked in surprise, swaying forward as he let out a small huff from his throat. Danny let him sway back before he flicked the tails through the air again, watching them lick at his subs skin. It was a slow, soft rhythm, to warm his pets skin and make him all the more sensitive. Danny made sure to cover the surface of his subs nakedness, not only his back but his shoulders, ass, thighs. The more the tails touched Chin's skin, the more he swayed, trying to assimilate the soft sting they created and equal it out over his body.

"Good boy," Danny said as he kept careful eye on his pets reactions. "Don't resist it, don't resist me. Enjoy the pain."

Stepping back and eyeing the pink sheen of Chin's back and legs, Danny smiled and walked around him once more. Chin let out a soft groan, body squirming in it's restraints. Danny gently started the flogging on the front of his pet, watching him shudder and moan as the tails caught and teased the nipple clamps he wore.

"Sir," Chin moaned softly, head moving blindly as he tried to find the direction of where his Master was placed.

"Enjoying yourself pet?" Danny asked, pausing in the flogging to reach out and tighten one of the clamps just a little.

"Yes Sir," Chin sighed out with a heavy breath. "Thank you Master."

"More?" Danny asked him, already planning to flog the skin to a rich pink but he liked to hear his pet ask even so. Chin had a higher threshold for the kind of pleasure that could come from pain.

"Yes, please Master," Chin replied hopefully. "More, I want more."

Danny smiled to himself and trailed his fingers down to Chin's cock which had certainly began to perk up from his treatment. He closed his fist around his pets cock and slowly jacked him off, Chin trying to thrust into the tight hold. Danny looked to his side to check on Steve, the paddles making the skin a little brighter. With a keen eye Danny watched for the tell tale signs Steve was beginning to surrender, just as Chin was. There was still tension there, in his legs and ass but his breathing was beginning to become laboured. Satisfied his pet was learning to accept his punishment, Danny removed his grip from Chin and stood back, flicking the flogger slightly lower where the tails could whip against his cock.

Chin sucked in a sharp breath and let out a moan, "Please Sir, please."

Danny happily obliged, flicking the flogger against Chin's sides and top of his thighs where the tails could again hit his cock. Chin was becoming less resistant, swaying instead with the safety of the chains, body less tense. He breathed out a groan and dropped his head back, body sagging and swaying towards where the flogger seemed to come from as if seeking out the sensation for himself. Danny left him to seek blindly, leaving him to check on Steve. The soft leather had certainly reddened the skin but it was merely the foreplay of punishment. Danny once again halted the arms and removed the soft leather paddles, placing them back in the cupboard and taking out another two. These were a pair of well used wooden paddles, the texture of wood soft to the touch though their application provided ample enough punishment to the receiver.

Setting them in place Danny adjusted the arms a little for a more centered spanking and set them away. The slap on skin this time was a much sharper sound and Steve tensed from the first swipe. Danny moved around the horse, hand smoothing up Steve's spine, admonishing him lightly.

"The longer you resist, the longer it will continue," Danny informed him. Steve's body was beginning to lightly sheen with sweat and Danny took in the tension in his arms, how his fingers gripped the wooden legs of the horse.

The paddles continued slapping against his ass without restraint and Danny felt a shudder of resistance run through Steve's body as he grunted through the gag. Sighing Danny left him too it, knowing this punishment session wouldn't be a short one. Chin on the other hand had begun to relax and accept his fate at his Master's hands. He swayed gently in his bonds, breathing softly as he waited for Danny's return. With a thought, Danny went to the cupboard and took out a cock ring as well as changing to a leather flogger with more of a bite to it's sting.

It was a small cock ring, too small to fit either of his pets but Danny used it for a much more amusing and enjoyable play. Slipping it onto Chin's cock Danny slipped it down until it rested nicely just below the head, flicking the switch to turn on the vibrations. Letting his sub deal with the new sensation with a shuddering moan he returned to the flogging, tails once more licking at the clamps on his nipples.

"Fuck, Master," Chin groaned out, trying to deal with the vibrations travelling up and down his cock. "Please Sir."

"More pet?" Danny asked, not waiting for an answer before he obliged him, moving around him to flog his back once more with a slightly heavier hand to deliver the blows.

Chin swayed and writhed in his bonds, unresistant but struggling to assimilate everything his Master did to him. He moaned as his cock twitched and vibrated, begging to be gripped by something firmer like his Master's hand.

"Please," Chin moaned out again, sounds slipping from his throat now without restraint.

"What do you need of me pet?" Danny asked him, flicking the tails against his thighs, as if he weren't doing anything to create such feelings of need in his sub.

"Touch me Master, please, touch me," Chin begged, swaying back towards Danny, desperate for his touch.

Danny reached out to him and slid a hand over the pink, stinging skin of his pet.

"Like this pet," Danny asked teasingly, trailing his fingers up Chin's arms and down again before creating a feather touch down his spine. "Is this how you want me to touch you?"

Chin grimaced in frustration and shook his head, leaning back into Danny's touch even so.

"Play with me," Chin breathed heavily as Danny pressed his body close.

"I am playing pet," Danny informed him, hands sliding around his front to tease his clamped nipples.

"Play with my cock, please Sir," Chin begged with a throaty groan which shivered through his body. Danny smiled and pressed his face against his neck.

"Oh I see," Danny laughed softly, lowering his hand to grip lightly round his subs cock. Chin sighed gratefully. "This what you want pet?"

"Yes Sir, thank you," Chin sighed, leaning his body back into Danny's hold, hips moving forward to try and get more of Danny's grip on him. Danny stilled him with his other arm snaking tightly around his body to hold him in place.

"Be still boy," Danny ordered, tone turning insistent. "Let me enjoy you."

Chin didn't resist, stilling and resting, soft breathy moans escaping his lips as Danny's fingers gripped tight around his cock and ran up and down the length, the vibrator creating more friction. Danny looked over to Steve as he played, one sub so resistant whilst the other was now putty in his hands. Steve's ass was now a bright red where the less forgiving paddles smacked against his skin. He was going to have a few uncomfortable few days ahead of him Danny thought, a pang of pity for his wayward sub. Still, if Steve followed the rules set in place over his life then he wouldn't find sitting so painful.

"Sir," Chin whispered, drawing back his Master's attention. Danny understood the tone, Chin was close to the edge and was asking permission to fall over it.

"Not yet," Danny told him before Chin could ask permission. "I'll tell you when you can."

Chin swallowed down on a groan of despair and Danny let go of his hold, giving a few flicks of the flogger to reward his pet for his patience, letting him squirm from the the vibrator causing such exquisite torture to his body. Danny left him to suffer as he inspected Steve who was finally, finally, accepting his punishment. The spanking was breaking through the tension and Danny could see the slump in Steve's shoulders the longer the paddles did their work.

"Good boy," Danny assured him, fingers petting into his hair gently. "Remember why you are being punished pet and accept your punishment willingly. You know why I do this don't you?"

Steve moaned gently around the gag but Danny could just perceive the 'yes Sir' Steve tried to say. Happy his pet was learning to accept his punishment as he should, Danny went to the wall where the canes, birches and switches hung neatly on their hooks. It was rare he used such instruments on his pets but they were a reminder to them that he was a Master who would go to any length to provide adequate punishment for even their worst behaviours. Taking up a favoured switch he'd used on many occasion with Steve he returned to his pet and turned off the arms, removing them completely from the horse.

He turned with a keen eye to look over at Chin who was now writhing desperately in his chains, a sweet agony Danny enjoyed the view of. If only tonight could have ended so happily for Steve. Without pause or warning Danny brought the switch down against Steve's reddened flesh and listened to the muffled gasp of his pet as he jumped in surprise at the application. Danny waited for him to settle down and still before he applied the switch once more, again hearing the muffled groan of Steve in response. On the third swipe Steve didn't shift, though he still moaned in pain, but Danny was pleased with his behaviour as he held still and accepted his punishment.

On the fourth and fifth application of the switch Danny watched as Steve fell into surrender, shoulders slumping, tension seeping from his body as if tired of the fight. He paused and looked from one pet to the other. One surrendering to the sweet pleasure his Master bestowed whilst the other was equally beautiful in the surrender to his Master's choice of punishment. Continuing Danny lay down another three swipes of the switch to finish the punishment and stepped forward to rest a hand lightly on his pet's back.

"All right Steve, it's over now," Danny assured him. "Stay until you're given permission to rise. Think about why you've been punished so severely, we'll talk about it later."

Replacing the switch back on it's hook, Danny turned to view Chin who was moaning without restraint now, writhing in his bonds. Danny went to him, dropping to his knees before him and settling his hands onto Chin's hips to hold him steady. Leaning forward he ran his tongue over the head of Chin's cock, tasting the leaking precum of his pet and listening to Chin's sobs of pleasure at the feel.

"Come when you're ready pet," Danny ordered before licking and sucking the head into his mouth again, the vibrations of the ring making his lips tingle.

Chin groaned at the feel, trying to shift his hips forward for more but Danny held him steady. Sobbing desperately Chin hung his head back and writhed in his bonds under the onslaught of teasing from his Master. Danny knew he would come eventually, but he wasn't going to make it easy for his pet. He suckled on the cock head between his lips and drank in the sounds of pleasurable suffering his pet offered up.

"Please Sir, please, please," Chin groaned heavily, breath coming hard and fast.

Danny had already given permission, he just waited for his pet to reach his peak. With a final swipe of his tongue he stood and watched his pet. Chin's breath came in stuttered inhales and exhales and Danny helped him along by giving the clamps a slight twist before removing them without warning. Chin whimpered, gasping out a fuck as the sharp release of pain mixed with pleasure. His body swayed and jerked in his bonds as he came, his Masters name on his lips as Danny watched his body writhe in orgasm, white spurts smattering freely into the carpet as his hips snapped into the air. Reaching down a hand Danny held Chin's cock, preventing the ring from slipping free once Chin's erection began to wane, making sure to milk him of every drop as his cock twitched. Chin moaned at the teasing onslaught of vibrations on his sensitive cock, body twitching and writhing with pleasure and tiredness. Danny didn't push him too hard this time, pleased with his endurance throughout and pulled the ring of him, switching it off.

Pressing close to his pet he gentled him with careful hands, holding him steady as he pulled off the blindfold also. Chin blinked against the muted light, not altogether focused and Danny held him close until he stilled and began to breathe a little easier.

"Okay?" Danny asked him to make sure, Chin nodding weakly with a smile edging the corner of his mouth. Danny kissed him softly, Chin's mouth pliant against his. "Let me release you from your chains pet and get you settled."

Danny made quick work to free Chin from the spreader bar. He was careful in letting out slack from the chains and slowly undid Chin's wrists from their restraints, helping lower his arms gently. With an arm about him, Danny led him to the corner of the room where some luxurious chairs were set and sat him down before bending down in front of him, looking up at his face with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked, concerned as always after any session with his subs.

"Good," Chin sighed with a zoned out expression. "Fantastic. Sleepy."

Danny let out a small laugh of amusement and stood up, giving Chin's knee a soft squeeze.

"Stay there a while and rest," he told him gently. "You were very good tonight Chin, I'm pleased with you."

"Thank you Sir," Chin sighed happily, relaxing further into the chair.

Danny grinned, standing up and leaving him to rest. They'd speak later about the session when Chin wasn't so zoned out from the experience. Danny liked to talk to his subs about their sessions together in order to learn and grow within their relationship. Turning he paused to look over at his other sub, patiently awaiting his attention. Steve's punishment was over and Danny needed to now tend to his needs, he'd be tired also from the session but sitting him down wouldn't be the best thing for him currently.

Going to him Danny rested a hand just above the curve of his ass, thumb gently teasing the flesh. Steve shivered only slightly from the touch and Danny was pleased with the reaction. If he wished to play with the pained flesh he had every right to do so but he wouldn't make Steve suffer the extra pain.

"Up," Danny said gently. "Slowly Steve."

Steve did as ordered and raised up from the horse, using the top of it to steady himself. Danny stepped to the other side of the horse to better look at his sub, stepping close to remove the ball gag which so usefully silenced his pet. Steve closed his mouth slowly, working his jaw ever so slightly and Danny knew he'd feel an ache from wearing the gag so long.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked him, resting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve still kept his eyes lowered as he answered in a subdued tone.

"I'll be fine Sir," Steve said in a slightly croaky voice.

Danny sighed heavily and gave his shoulder a squeeze, leaving him a moment to fetch a bottle of water from the table by the chairs. Returning to Steve he pressed the bottle to his lips and tipped it slightly to give him some relief.

"I didn't ask if you would be okay," Danny informed him as Steve drank from the bottle. "I asked how you feel now."

"Exhausted, sore" Steve answered quietly but honestly and Danny thought it sounded like even speaking for Steve was too tiring a task. Steve hadn't just had to endure a physical punishment, but the day itself would have been difficult knowing what the evening would bring. Things had been strained at HQ between the two of them. Danny was careful to ensure his relationship with his subs not only tested their physical stamina, but mentally and emotionally he pushed them also and Steve had been resistant for a duration of his punishment.

"Chin, can you walk pet?" Danny asked over to Chin who was sprawled out in the seat.

"Yes," Chin replied sleepily.

"C'mon, bed, both of you," Danny said with a flick of his head towards the door.

"Danny," Steve said as Danny slid an arm round him, grateful of the support. "I'm sorry about today."

"I know, it's over now," Danny assured him. "We'll talk about it tomorrow after you've had a good nights rest."

Chin walked just ahead of them, slowly taking the stairs and pausing inside the bedroom to look at Danny and Steve.

"Chin, you use the bathroom first while I check Steve over," Danny informed him.

Chin gave a small nod of acknowledgement and dissappeared, Danny getting Steve to lay on his front so he could check for bruising and marks. The switch had created some sharp welts and the skin was a healthy if painful looking hue of red. Usually Danny would have left his pets to endure the pain of their punishment a little longer but seeing as they were going to bed he retrieved the aloe cream from the dresser and rub it carefully over the welts. Steve hugged the pillow lightly and tried not to shift from his Master's touch.

"You took your punishment well," Danny informed him. "Eventually."

"Yes Sir," Steve replied with a small grimace. "Thank you for punishing me."

Danny gave him a small nudge when Chin appeared out of the bathroom.

"Go use the bathroom before you fall asleep," Danny told him standing and walking round to Chin. "Now to check you over."

He made a quick assessment of Chin's skin and found no lingering bruising though it glowed a soft pink in places and his nipples looked a little pained. Pulling back the covers Danny pushed him to get into the bed. Chin settled against the mattress with a lingering zoned look in his eyes as he gazed up at Danny. Danny sat by him on the bed and leaned over as he pulled the sheet up over him.

"Night pet, get some sleep," Danny said gently, leaning down to kiss him.

"You coming to bed Danny?" Chin asked.

"I will be, I've a few things to tidy first," Danny said sitting up again.

He waited for Steve to come out of the bathroom to put him to bed also. Steve climbed into the bed from the other side, settling on his stomach by Chin and giving a soft sigh. Chin turned over onto his side to face him, an arm snaking lightly around his waist.

"I'll be up soon," Danny assured them both before leaving them to rest.

He returned to the playroom. Usually he'd leave the chore of tidying it up to his pets but they'd had a late session and they always needed some rest time afterwards. It had been a long day for all of them and he'd prefer them to be firing on all cylinders the next day. He put away the paddles and clamps, wiping the cock ring down before dropping it into a sterilising unit. He wiped at the come of his pet that marked the carpet with a smile, recalling the images of Chin writhing and moaning in his bonds for him. Perhaps tomorrow he'd have Steve and Chin play with each other whilst he watched. It was a perk of being a Dom to two subs, being able to sit back and relax as they played and provided entertainment.

Satisfied the room was put to rights, Danny turned out the light and made a quick check of the house before he joined his pets in bed. Chin was already asleep but the tell tale shift of Steve when he entered the darkened room told him his other sub was finding it hard to drift off. Danny didn't say anything, using the bathroom first before he rolled into bed beside Steve. Steve turned his head towards him and Danny slid closer.

"Can't sleep?" Danny asked quietly near his ear.

"No," Steve replied and as Danny's eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Steve's expression was subdued and troubled. Danny rolled onto his side and ran a hand over his pets shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I know it's been a hard day and evening Steve," Danny said gently, Steve didn't resist his touch but he didn't move into it as he usually would either. "You understand why I had to be strict tonight don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand Danny," Steve replied quietly. "I am sorry you know."

"I know," Danny assured him. "Try and sleep, we'll about it properly tomorrow."

"Yeah okay," Steve replied with a heavy sigh, turning his face away and resting his head on the pillow.

Danny knew something was bothering his pet and frowned in concern. Steve usually took his punishments very well but this one seemed to have affected him more than other times. Danny shifted closer, trying to give him comfort with his body, sliding an arm tighter around him and resting his face against Steve's shoulder. Steve didn't move, tense under the shift and Danny wished he weren't feeling so tired because he'd prefer to sort the problem now rather than later. He ran his hand up Steve's spine, usually an easy way to calm his pet, Steve responded well to being touched and petted. Danny ran his fingers up past his neck into his hair where he played with the short tufts of hair there and pulling his fingers down again. It was as he rested his fingers on Steve's neck that he felt a soft shiver from his pet and realised what was wrong. How could he be so stupid?

Leaning over he pressed an apologetic kiss to Steve's naked neck.

"God I'm sorry Steve," he apologised quietly against his skin. "You should have said something."

"I thought maybe you were making me wait to earn it back," Steve mumbled quietly in response. "As part of my punishment."

"When have I ever made either of you earn the right to wear my collar?" Danny admonished tenderly. "Give me a minute."

Getting out of bed Danny made his way downstairs to retrieve the collar from the study where he'd placed it safely in it's box on the desk. Returning to the bedroom he turned the lights on low so as not to disturb Chin still sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed.

"Come here pet," Danny beckoned to Steve to shift nearer where he stood by the bed.

Steve carefully untangled himself from Chin's arm and moved towards him, grimacing as his skin slid against the mattress. Danny ignored the grimace. Steve may not have to earn the right to wear his collar, but he had to accept and endure whatever Danny did to his body as evidence of submission to his Master. Danny stopped him before he could move from the bed to drop to his knees, letting him wait on the bed. Steve dropped his head obediently and Danny fastened the soft, worn leather around his neck before pulling his face up to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't put it back on you straight away Steve," Danny apologised sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you suffer any more than you've had too today."

"Thanks Danny," relief crossing Steve's face with the receiving of his collar back in it's rightful place. It had been a source of anugish to have been stripped of it.

"Now will you sleep?" Danny teased with a soft smile.

"I'll try," Steve promised, sore ass not helping in the sleep department but he'd never dare complain.

He rolled back onto his front by Chin as Danny once more turned off the lights and joined them with a small yawn. Steve rested a hand on his chest and Danny interlinked his fingers with his.

"Try and sleep," Danny coaxed him, tiredness washing over him.

Steve grunted beside him, settling against the pillow as Danny pulled the sheet a little higher over them both. Danny lay awake for a time, listening as Steve's breathing evened out in the telltale signs of sleep. Happy his pets were both sleeping he gave in to his own tiredness and drifted off.

~ fin ~


End file.
